dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
U-Know
Perfil *'Nombre:'유노윤호 / U-knowthumb|306px *'Nombre real:' 정윤호 / Jung Yun Ho *'Profesión:' Actor, cantante, bailarin y modelo. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 6 de Febrero, 1986 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Gwangju, Corea de Sur *'Altura:' 184 cm *'Peso:' 66 Kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario *'Grupo sanguíneo:' A *'Familia:' Hermana pequeña y padres *'Grupo:' TVXQ (HoMin) *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment Biografia Yunho nació en Gwangju el 6 de Febrero de 1986. Vivía con su padre, su madre y su pequeña hermana cuando decidió convertirse en una estrella. Al principio su padre se opuso, pero Yunho siguió esforzándose y entrenando todos los días para ser el mejor. Debuto oficialmente el 26 de diciembre del 2003, BoA y Britney Spears showcase, ''U-Know fue llevado rápidamente al hospital después de beber una bebida dada por un anti-fan en Octubre de 2006 mientras el grupo grababa un programa de variedades. Dramas *Poseidon (SBS, 2011) *Welcome to the Show (SBS, 2011) *Haru: An Unforgettable Day in Korea (2010) *Heading to the Ground (MBC, 2009) *Dating on Earth (2009) *Vacation (2006) *Rainbow Romance (MBC, 2005) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) Musicales *The Musical Goong (2010) Curiosidades *Dice que es un rompecorazones, ha hecho llorar a muchas chicas *Una vez lo pillaron viendo una revista porno a la persona que pillaron fue a ti *Sufrio mucho con una novia, la cual no lo queria mucho, ella duro con el por vario tiempo pero despues lo dejo, Yuhno convencio a sus amigos para darle una sorpresa y asi ella volviera con el, despues ella volvio pero fue cuando Yuhno se dio cuenta de que ella no lo queria de verdad y decidio dejarla libre *Es super fan de la actriz de Gianna Jun *Duerme en forma diagonal *En 6to grado viajo a una isla koreana y alli choco por equivocacion con una chica japonesa *Se cambio la dentadura *No le gusta ver a gente extraña *Cuando tenga novia la llevara a ver los fuegos artificiales *Asegura que quiere grabar un cd lleno de canciones para su futura novia *Su novia ideal tiene que ser una chica que cocine y le agrade cocinar *Una vez estaba enviandose mensajes de texto con un amigo y se quedo dormido *Colecciona monedas *Le gusta comprar boxers rojos *Esta traumatizado con su cabeza, dice que es muy pequeña *Tiene que practicar mucho su escritura *Le gustan las chicas de ojos grandes, cabello largo y con look elegante *Le encanta hablar por telefono *Su nombre U- Know vienen de las palabras en ingles “You know” el que lo sabe todo, ese es su papel como lider. '''Entrevista en Saipan, mientras grababa el video "Picture of you" (Album "Mirotic")' *Que piensas de Saipan? Aunque hemos estado ejercitando todo el día es muy interesante el filmar en un habiente tan libre. Cuando la filmación termina nosotros bebemos con el staff, jugando ping pong y nadando en la noche. Es muy divertido. Aunque siempre estamos filmando y temándonos fotos y nos sentimos cansados pero les mostramos a todos nuestra ser feliz y relajado y que las fans que lo vean sientan ganas de venir también. Por eso es que mostrarle a todos nuestro verdadero yo no es algo malo. *Durante ese tiempo, hubo algo que te dejo un recuerdo especial? thumb|YunHo en Saipan Jugar y nadar en el agua con el staff. También jugamos escondite, hablamos y comimos libremente juntos. Eso me dejo una gran impresión. Es como ir al ejército con mis amigos. Los miembros nunca han ido al ejército pero realmente se siente así. *Tienes planes especiales para las vacaciones de verano? Si no puedo ir a Las vegas quiero ir a la isla Jeju. Si aun hay tiempo después de la filmación de hoy, me gustaría ir a un lugar limpio y caminar. Ir a un lugar donde muchos corea nos no saben del no es malo. Nuestro país tiene muchos lugares hermosos e los cuales puedes ir también hay muchos lugares a lo que no e ido. *Donde usualmente vas en vacaciones? Esta vez fui de regreso a Gwangju Metropolitan City. Primero fui a orar a los ancestros y después fui a la aldea y le di a mis abuelos comida deliciosa. Comí con mi familia y despues fui a mi antigua escuela. En realidad ya que a mis padres les gusta ayudar a las personas yo aprendí eso inconscientemente. *Que parte de Soul te gusta mas? Ya que naci en Jeollado tengo sentimientos muy profundos por Jeollado. Pero también me gusta Seoul. *Frecuentas algún lugar en Seoul? Ocasionalmente voy a la torre de Seoul. Voy hasta la cima yo solo, y ya que me gusta el mar también voy al mar con mis amigos. *Si tuvieras una novia cual es el lugar donde tienes que ir? A lugares turísticos especialmente la isla Santorini. Si voy con mi novia, seria muy romántico. También me gustaría llevarla a casa y que vea el lugar donde naci. *Hay algún lugar que te haya impresionado? Me acuerdo de haber ido a la isla Nami en Chuncheon con 6 chicos usando uniforme el año pasado. Me gusta ir con muchos chicos. Montar motocicletas, sentarnos en un bote es un recuerdo muy reciente e interesante,. *Durante tus actividades en Japón, que es lo que quieres hacer en Corea? Claro si tuvieras el tiempo libre. Salir con los miembros y mi familia. Ya que casi no tenemos el tiempo me gustaría salir a jugar. Pero en realidad el tiempo que te pertenece solo a ti no existe. Ah también me gustaría viajar e ir a jugar boliche. *Muchas personas populares dejan una gran impresión en las demás personas. Que es lo que Yunho quiere ser?thumb El poder disfrutar la vida todos los días, me voy a esforzar. Aunque no me gusta llevar la vida como ideal c omparado a 100 sueños, creo que es mejor tener 1000 sueños. Para mis metas tengo que tener 1000% de determinación y trabajar mucho aunque no pueda lograr mucho, al menos poder lograr el 999% así que usare toda mi fuerza antes de triunfar. En el futuro me gustaría convertirme en la responsabilidad de aquellos que quieren ser la fuerza que lleve a este país, pero por ahora hay personas que encuentran difícil poder encontrar las oportunidades. Aunque no pueda ver los resultados del futuro ahora, me convertirte en una persona orgullosa en el futuro verdad? *Estas feliz con tu vida ahora? Cuando empecé fue muy difícil y no me podía acostumbrar. Usualmente también me pongo a pensar si tome la decisión equivocada. Ya que mí alrededor constantemente cambia, pienso que la vida es un poco salvaje al final. Me voy a esforzar hasta poder hacerlo bien. Videografia: Video:TVXQ Before U Go Live sub Video:TVXQ!(Before U Go) _ MusicVideo Video:TVXQ (Keep Your Head Down) _ MusicVideo Video:TVXQ Why Keep Your Head Down Jan 14, 2011 Video:TVXQ!(東方神起) _ 믿기 싫은 이야기(How Can I) _ MusicVideo Video:TVXQ / DBSK How Can I Video:TVXQ DBSK MAXIMUM Sub Video: TVXQ - Maximum Galería de Fotos 202153_res2_yunho.jpg u-know.jpg U-Know Yunho.jpg dbsk-yuno.jpg|yunho YH.jpg haru-20100922.jpg Yunho01.jpg Yunho04.jpg Yunho05.jpg Yunho06.jpg Yunho07.jpg Yunho13.jpg Yunho14.jpg Yunho12.jpg Yunho21.jpg Yunho18.jpg Yunho09.jpg Yunho16.jpg Yunho10.jpg Yunho11.jpg Yunho22.jpg Yunho19.jpg Yunho08.jpg Yunho20.jpg Yunho02.jpg Yunho01.jpg Yunho00.jpg 2ae2bfcfdd8e64c3e2e3412c29176744_large.jpg 3et6.jpg ffbnosyc3.jpg Yunho-_Grazia_Agosto2.jpg Yunho-_Grazia_Agosto3.jpg Yunho-_Grazia_Agosto1.jpg 22g.jpg 23j.jpg 71jh.jpg tumblrliniw7i5uu1qc6jue.jpg 20100519_cartier_8-405x600.jpg 110331_SpringSummer_Collection_(10).jpg 20110508203134171.jpg yunho 2.jpg yunho 4.jpg yunho 9.jpg yunho 11.jpg yunho 29.png yunho 3.jpg yunho 12.jpg yunho 7.jpg yunho 8.jpg tvxqshilladutyfree2.jpg Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *HanCinema *Página oficial de TVXQ (Coreano) *Página oficial Tohoshinki (Japonés) Categoría:KActor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KModelo Categoría:SM Entertainment